


Candy Necklace

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [44]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Candy, F/F, Getting Together, Giggling, cleaning out a room, takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Ana and Ness have moved in together! They're cleaning out Nessa's Nanii's room so Ana can stay there, and end up talking for a bit~
Relationships: Mariana Guerrero-Suarez/Vanessa Verlac
Series: Owari Magica [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574
Kudos: 1





	Candy Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 1392  
> Beetle/Ana: 541 words at 271 +250 +50= 571pts  
> Furu/Vanessa: 851 words at 426 +400 = 826pts

Ana: Hey, Nessa

Ness: What?

Ana pulls a ridiculously long rope of candy necklace from behind Ness' ear  
Ana, still pulling: I swear it doesn't normally go on this long.

Ana, frowning: how long is this gonna be??

Ness, confused: aren't those usually like... just big enough to be bracelets?

Ana, still pulling: sometimes!

Nessa: Ok this is beginning to feel weird

Ana, yanking the last out: FINALLY  
Ana, pausing: why.. why did i want this again?

Nessa: @_@ ow...  
Nessa: I dunno, but hand some over.

Ana, handing her one end so they can maybe do the spaghetti kiss: sure, adelita

Nessa, placing one end in her mouth and crunching the candy, she continues to sort through her Nanii's items for "Charity", "Keep" and "Send to India": You sure we don't need to go back to your dad's for anything else?

"Mmm, nah, I got everything I need." Ana, who brought most of her clothes and her textbooks, but nothing else

Vanessa forgot how chalky candy-bracelets could be, but it was sweet enough to continue as she appraised an ornamental elephant shaped bedside table before shoving it next to the "Charity" box: Well, that's good. I would've helped you carry that stuff, you know?

Ana nods vaguely: yeah, I know, I just... got tired of Papá hovering. He gets so... clingy!

Nessa, sorting through various incenses and candles: Wonder what that's like Well, I'll be sure to give you your space so long as you help me with my Chemistry homework.

Ana, laughing: Sure, chiquita! lemme know what's tripping you up, chemistry is so easy~

Nessa, pulling what empty string she now had rom her mouth, but continuing on: Everything? Why do we need to learn the periodic table when its right there??

Ana, huffing: because, if you remember the important elements, you won't need the table to do certain problems! it's about efficiency. you can't always rely on having reference material in front of you...

Nessa: So long as they keep marking poison with a skull and crossbones I really shouldn't have to care about chemicals.

Ana, squawking: oye! they don't always, you know! what about radioactive labels, or things you know you shouldn't ingest, like bleach or ammonia? if you're not careful you could get seriously hurt, adelita!!

Nessa, waving her hand as she settles what candles are going to charity: That's what the safety caps' for~

Ana, swatting at Nessa's arm gently: you should still be careful!

Vanssa rolled her eyes, seeing a picture of her mother her age, her lips pressed to a thin line. Send to India.  
Vanessa: Anyway, once we've emptied this room do you want to paint it or anything? It's yours now.

Ana, glancing around: ....mmmm, no, never liked the smell of paint. might get some posters or something, if the walls end up feeling bare?

Vanessa nodded, absent mindedly, hopefully Nanii's relatives would appreciate these things. Threading more of the candy through her mouth she sighed. This was good, cleaning this room out, especially with someone else here to keep her company. But she kinda wished her mother was at least here to go through these things too.  
Vanessa: Those anime posters? Sailor Moon and Lolirock, right?

"Yeah, and maybe some cute things from videogames..." Ana chewed on her end of the necklace, humming. "Lolirock isn't quite an anime, but it's in the same vein as Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure, so... it fits."

Nessa wiped her hands on her capris as she finished with what pictures and knick knacks were on the dresser table: Got any of the DVD's? We could watch once were done here.

Ana bounced a little, before babbling about LR: I do! The French versions, unfortunately, but they came with subtitles! I found the english dub online, but only the first half--

Nessa watched Ana bounce up and down in excitement, a small smile on her face as Ana went on and on about how the sub is better than the dub because things can get lost in translation and about what characters were her favourite. This was good, this was well, nice. Even with a rope of spit-covered elastic wrapped around her wrist. How long was this candy necklace?

Ana scoots closer to ness, to continue chewing on her necklace, babbling about how some of the French was better, but honestly the jokes in English seemed so much funnier--  
Ana, pausing, as she turns towards Ness: this is pretty boring to hear, huh? We can just watch it if you like?

Nessa: No, go on. It's well, it's just really nice to see you excited about something, you know?  
Vanessa couldn't stop the smile on her face even if she tried, it pulled at one side of her face than the other as the girl who had become so important to her and so withdrawn was well, a little less withdrawn than she had been within this long, long year.

Ana smiled, and bumped her shoulder: would you wanna hear me babble if it was about science instead? or is it just 'cause im talking about pretty sparkly princesses?

Nessa bumped her back, sliding down onto the floor by the end of the bed, she began sorting through clothes: I mean, I probably understand the battle between Princess Iris and Gramorr a lot more than the difference between the boron family and zinc family of elements.

Mariana laughed: Right. Well, let's see how you like them, huh? I think you might like Talia. I can't decide if my favorite is Iris or Auriana, Iris is pink but....  
Ana, giggling: Auri reminds me of me, with her siblings and her jokes.

Nessa, sticking her tongue between her teeth, jokingly: I think I like her already~  
The elastic holding the candy was beginning to get taught, but that could just be the girls' moving around the room, preparing it for it's new owner.

Ana grinned, scooting closer again and sucking another chalky piece of candy between her teeth: Talia's the serious one, and she's blue! Auri is all jokes, and she's orange. Iris is somewhere in the middle, she's pink and the leader and even gets a special extra powerup!

Nessa bumped her with her shoulder again, but continued to lean there afterwards: All the pink ones get the special power up! Us blue-and-yellow babies just gotta stand to the side and commentate

Ana giggled, leaning closer again. Almost... there...: They also have these special moves they can do together... like Von's Tiro Finale, but the three of them, it looks really cool.

Nessa, leaning in more: Oh? Because they're like, a band right?

Ana nods: Yeah! And in season 2 they get two new members... I think Lyna would count as a distance, like me, but I have no idea what classes anyone else was.  
Ana, bumping her nose against Nessa's, as she leaned in more: Oh!

Vanessa looked into Ana's eyes for a moment, looking for confirmation to do what she really wanted to do.

Ana, blinking at Ness and then flicking a glance down to where the necklace joined them: ...so?

Vanessa let out a breathy laugh, suddenly a little flustered: So.

Ana grins, and tugs at the necklace a little, to Ness to lean in: So.......

Vanessa's lips brushed Ana's. Naturally they tasted of the same candy both of them had been eating for the past half hour. It was, initially, soft and brisk, she was still scared that even with Ana pulling her in she was moving too fast for her.

Ana let the necklace fall out of her mouth, to lean in and peck Nessa's lips with an impish grin: if I knew getting one of those would have worked, i'd have bought one for valentine's

Vanessa, stuttering and flustered: !? Wh-what?! you--Did you plan this?!  
Her face was bright red, embarrassed over her fears of pushing Ana too far too fast. They had just moved in together, after all.

Ana shook her head, still grinning: Not really, I wanted something sweet and an excuse to sit with you, and then that monster showed up... but... it worked?  
Ana, scratching the back of her neck: I still can't control what I pull out........

Vanessa chucked her end of the elastic at Ana, half heartedly, with a smile: Well, I worked either way, huh?

Ana giggled: It did!  
Ana nudges her with her shoulder: You're not mad at me, right? I've kinda liked you since... forever? You're very pretty, and... really, really nice. *trails off, biting her thumbnail*

Vanessa brushes Ana's fringe out of her face with a soft smile: I wouldn't've kissed you if I didn't like you, Sweeite.

Ana, throwing caution to the wind and scooting closer again, to cuddle up and maybe score a few more kisses: Good, Adelitititititita, I wouldn't have tried if I didn't like you, either.

Vanessa pecked Ana's face a few more times with more confidence, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to keep her close. They both knew that with Ana moving in earlier than expected, that Nanii's room wouldn't be cleared in time when they started, they they'd both probably fall asleep on the couch watching bootleg DVD's of Tokyo Mew Mew while eating Tikka Masala, and that was perfectly fine.


End file.
